


This Feels Like Falling In Love

by CheersToEngland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Very small bits of Larry, a bit angsty, even less Ziam, they are both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/pseuds/CheersToEngland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Liam and Louis are best friends but of course there's more because nothing can be that simple. </p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Liam and Louis dance around each other for seventeen years, then finally get their shit together on the eighteenth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Feels Like Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the bromance games but I wanted to let it stand on it's own too.
> 
> Title taken for Ed Sheeran's 'Kiss Me'

Johannah Tomlinson doesn't know very much about the neighbors. Just that they are a very normal couple with two young daughters. She's never spoken to Karen and doesn't have a need to until she is pregnant with her first child. She isn't quite sure how to handle it so she asks Karen. That leads to finding out Karen is also pregnant with her third child and suddenly, Johannah's pregnancy isn't so bad anymore, she has someone to help her brave the storm. 

They become close friends. Talking about how their babies will grow up to fall in love when the genders were unknown and when they were established, the mothers declare they would be best friends. They have their entire friendship planned out before they're even born. It's a good thing they get along, or it would spell trouble for both families.

Louis is born first, to no surprise. He is very stubborn, always kicking Johannah at the worst of times, or really all the time, it's no wonder he manages to kick his way out. Liam is born barely a week later, prematurely, and the doctors are afraid he won't live, but the Payne's believe god is on their side, they are blessed with a beautiful baby boy that after a week in the hospital is deemed health enough to go home.

The birth of the boys strengthens Johannah and Karen's friendship. They take the babies on strolls together and go to the gym together to get rid of the baby weight. The first year passes in a blur and as the boy's first birthday's nears, they decide to do a joint party.

The party is nothing too special, Liam and Louis are too young to remember any of it but when the candles on the cake are lit Liam bursts out crying and at the sight of that, Louis begins a fit as well. It's as if they are connected in some way, and maybe they are, they are just far too young to realize it then.

*

The second birthday is much of the same, only now they are both talking. Not much and nothing that is really understandable, but they seem to understand each other. When Louis begins to talk Liam follows suit, Karen thinks it's cute that he wanted to take after his slightly older friend. She hopes Louis would to be a good influence on Liam throughout the rest of their friendship. 

*

The third birthday is a bit of a mess. They are obnoxious toddlers at this point and can't sit still for even a minute. When they calm down enough to open gifts, they both tear open their presents and Liam is jealous of Louis new bright red fire truck. He wants a present like that, all he got were baby toys. So when Louis lets him play with it and he wrecks it into the wall, it's not much of an accident. Louis cries and Liam is put on time out. Louis doesn't talk to him, even though they usually do when the other is on time out. Louis can't hold a grudge long though, and soon they are back to being the best of friends.

*

On the fourth birthday Liam is bursting with excitement. He can't wait to give Louis his present. They finally agree to let the boy's open presents early just to stop Liam with his eager bouncing. 

“I picked it out all by myself,” Liam explains proudly. Louis beams and opens the gift. He is greeted with the firetruck Liam broke last year and his grin spreads even wider against his face. He launches himself at his best friends and suffocates him with a hug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Louis exclaims still clutching Liam for dear life. Later when they play with the fire truck, Liam doesn't try to break it.

*

Liam isn't doing so well at the time of their fifth birthday. His parents have found out that he only has one working kidney and he has to be in critical condition at the hospital a good amount of the time. But he is allowed to come home for his birthday even though he doesn't want to attend the party. Louis and him have been fighting about what theme they want and of course Louis, being older, wins and they have to have a superman party. Liam is mad at first, but when their moms get them matching superman shirts Liam thinks its alright and when him and Louis are matching in them Liam thinks it's the best thing in the world.

*

On their sixth birthday Liam gets an amazing present of surgery, allowing his body to function with one kidney and only minimal amounts of medicine. Louis feels bad when Liam is in so much pain, so he lets Liam pick the theme and it's batman of course. Louis enjoys himself nonetheless and it's not only because Liam looks so happy.

*

When they turn seven it's a little bit different. Up until elementary school it had just been Liam and Louis, best friends and partners in crime, but now Louis has a new friend. His name is Niall and he's nice enough, but Liam can't help but feel like his best friend is being stolen from him. He watches at the party as Louis runs around with Niall, completely oblivious to Liam's presence. It isn't until the end of the party when Louis finds time for Liam.

“Hey, I thought you might like this,” Liam turns around to see Louis as a small gift is placed in his hands. He smiles gently and opens it finding the new game he wanted for his game boy. It's a little nerdy and he felt ashamed asking Louis for it, but the fact that Louis remembered and got him it is enough to make Liam not care.

“Thank you,” he breathes out wrapping Louis in a tight embrace that only he and Louis are allowed to share.

*

The year they turn eight is probably the worst year so far. Niall and Louis are best friends now and Liam is entirely left out of the mix. So much so that Louis and Niall have planned Louis' party and didn't even invite Liam. And Liam knows then what heartbreak is. Even when their moms still put their parties together it doesn't matter, Liam knows that Louis doesn't want him there and that makes him not want to be there. So if the friendship bracelet he had been wearing since he was five happened to break off that night, Louis didn't even notice.

*

At the age of nine they are even further apart than the year prior. Liam doesn't mind as much though, he's used to it by now. He's still a tad bit envious when Louis gets a new bike and he invites Niall to play with it instead of him. It doesn't surprise him, but it still hurts. And he's not the only one hurt that day. Liam is outside moping and watching Niall and Louis goof off with the bike when Louis slams hard into the pavement. He watches as Niall claims he didn't have anything to do with it and leaves. He watches when Louis is crying so hard he can barely speak. And watches how scared Louis is the whole way to the hospital. But most importantly, Liam watches Louis smile through the pain at him when Liam laces their fingers together in an attempt to comfort Louis. To his surprise, it works.

*

At the age of ten Liam is brought back into Louis' life and him and Niall start to become better friends. He now understands why Louis likes the blonde kid so much, he's hilarious, and friendly, and just a pleasure to be around in general. Liam feels bad for ever not liking him. The party is simple, just the three of them and it's the first time since Niall's been around that Liam isn't left out. Niall understands their relationship and lets them have their moments, and he joins in on the hug after presents are exchanged, and maybe a crowd is alright.

*

The year they turn eleven is the year they enter middle school. Suddenly they see less of each other, what with being in no classes together, but they still remain friends, not necessarily best friends, but still close. It's hard to not be when they've known each other all their lives. Despite the distance that has grown between them, they decide to have a joint party still. Their logic being that they will get to invite more people, which means more presents and makes it more of a social event. Liam and Louis don't see much of each other at the party, they are too busy hosting and neither really notices the lack of presence of the other. And maybe that's just their friendship fading, as it had been for a while.

*

Year twelve is even worse, Louis would love to blame it on Liam's new friend Zayn, but he's not sure that he can. Sure when Zayn came in it made things worse, but they were already bad. That doesn't stop the anger and sadness that he feels when he sees Liam only hanging out with Zayn at the party. He doesn't realize it then that Liam felt the same when it was him and Niall, and the anger just clouds his vision. So when he drags Liam away from Zayn to have a good yell at him, it comes as a surprise that Liam gets so angry.

“How could you do this to me Liam. It's my birthday not Zayn's. I thought we were best friends,” Louis is screaming at him, but it's really only so he doesn't cry.

“Oh, you can get mad at me, but I can't when you did the exact same thing to me!” Liam is yelling back and it's unexpected because it takes a lot to get Liam worked up. 

“That's different,” Louis glares, but he doesn't have as much fight in him now that Liam is fighting back.

“Because it's all about you of course. It always is Louis and I'm sick of it. Now I'm going to go back in and enjoy this party and you should know I'm done with you,” Liam hisses at him before turning around to go back to the party. 

If Louis thought his party was ruined earlier, it definitely is now. No one finds him until the party is over and after his tears have dried.

*

Through the year Liam and Louis have silently made up. The anger and hate is gone, but the friendship isn't quite back. They don't have a party together, but they don't have separate ones either. Louis birthday is celebrated on closing night of the play he is playing the lead in. To Liam's surprise Louis had gotten really into drama this year. Liam is on the other side of the spectrum, playing soccer and running track. He still makes a point of going to all the performances of Louis' in the play though, and on the last night he brings flowers.

Louis is the last to make his way out after the play. His family is waiting for him in the car and he's about to head out when Liam steps out from the shadows.

“Great show Lou,” he tells him sincerely and Louis blushes.

“Thanks, I had no idea you would be here,” he admits.

“Wouldn't miss it for the world,” Liam smiles and takes a step toward Louis, “I brought you some flowers. I know it's stupid but I figured that's what you're supposed to do at these things,” Liam held out the bouquet of roses.

“It's not stupid, it's really sweet of you,” Louis tells him as he grabs the flowers. They are silent for a while, taking in each other, and it's a comfortable silence, not awkward at all. It feels like coming home after a long vacation. While the trip was fun, home will always be great to come back to.

“Thank you for coming,” Louis steps forward to hug Liam, “It really means a lot to me.”

Liam grins slipping his arms around Louis' waist, and they still fit perfectly, just like they always have. When they pull away they both have matching smiles on their face.

“I should get going,” Louis says. Liam nods in understanding. Before Louis leaves, Liam calls out to him.

“Oh and Lou?” Louis turns around, brows raised in confusion, “Happy birthday.” 

Louis smiles again before disappearing out the door.

*

When they are fourteen they are once again close friends. And both of them have made new friends in their extracurricular activities, but they manage to find more time for each other and that's great. Louis had made a good friend from the play. Her name is Danielle and she is an extraordinary dancer. Everyone is pressuring them to date, but Louis isn't that into her. He's not sure he's into anyone really, which is worrying because every other guy in the school is. He doesn't dwell on it, instead he just continues to be friends with her. Up until the party that is.

The party is a little crazy. They are older now and it's harder to control all of the guests, so Louis doesn't really bother trying. Instead he scours the house trying to find someone to hang out with. He ends up finding Liam and Danielle, together, attached by the lips, and his heart breaks. He slowly backs out of the room and runs to find somewhere to hide. It's the second time he's cried at his party and this time it's much worse, because Liam is actually with Danielle and instead of being jealous of Liam. He's jealous of Danielle, and it makes him even more confused than he was before. Needless to say, him and Danielle don't talk much after that.

*

They grow a lot closer in high school. Louis eventually accepts that Dani and Liam are dating. He also excepts that he may have a tiny crush on Liam, no big deal, just a miniscule crush. Liam somehow convinces him to join the soccer team and they see a lot more of each other. Their communication on the field is excellent and they carry the team. Liam's birthday is celebrated on the night of the biggest game of their season. They're playing against their arch rivals and Liam is determined to win.

They manage to keep the game tied all the way through and by the last five minutes Liam figures he will have to just be okay with a tie. But of course the other team gets angry towards the end and they knock Josh down in the just as he's about to score a goal. That gives them a penalty kick which Louis takes. Liam's heart is beating out of his chest as Louis sets up the ball. He almost closes his eyes as the shot is kicked, but they stay open and Liam sees a perfect goal. The game isn't over but they know they've won. Liam runs across the field to pick Louis up and he spins him around in all the excitement. And it's probably a little gay to Liam, but to Louis, it's heaven. 

It's the time Louis realizes that he's in love with Liam. He's too happy about winning to realize it then, but when he's lying in bed that night the thought crosses his mind just before he falls asleep.

 

*

The year they turn sixteen is the year Louis comes out. But not by himself, with a boyfriend. He met Harry in math class. They bonded over the fact that neither knew how to do anything and they ended up goofing off together instead of trying to figure it out. They don't end up dating until three months into the class. Both like the other but both are too shy to make a move. When they do get together though, it isn't anything special. Everyone predicted it so it's no surprise when they come to school holding hands. Liam though is shocked. Louis hasn't mentioned Harry at all to him, and while he suspected his best friend might be gay, he didn't think he was interested in anyone.

Liam and Danielle have now been going out for about two years, bit isn't the same as it was in the beginning. He cares about her, sure, but it's more of in a friendly way. People are surprised when him and Danielle break up. Especially Louis, he figures Liam and Danielle would be high school sweethearts, it hurts a little that Liam didn't even talk to him about it, but Louis tries not to think about Liam. He has Harry now and that's all he needs.

Liam wants Louis to go out to dinner with him for their birthday's, for old times sake. Harry, though, has made reservations for a special night out for his boyfriend. Liam is not happy with this.

“He's my best friend, this is a tradition, no way am I going to let you ruin it,” Liam explains to Harry in a less than kind tone.

“Well he's my boyfriend so if I want to take him out for a romantic night then I can,” Harry sneers back. And it would have to be like this, a crappy movie where the best friend and the boyfriend hate each other. When Louis chooses between them it's not a final choice, just who he wants to spend his birthday with. Liam doesn't see it that way though, probably because Louis doesn't pick him.

*

Much to Liam's dismay when they turn seventeen, Harry and Louis are still together. Liam and Louis have grown apart again, and it really is because of Harry. Or at least that's what Liam thinks. He doesn't notice that the looks Louis gives Harry now are the looks he used to give Liam, and the looks he still gives Liam when no one is watching.

Niall takes it upon himself to throw a surprise party for his friends. It's not a bad idea, but Liam and Louis really aren't friends with each other anymore, so it's not as great as Niall hoped. Louis spends most of his time with Harry, go figure, and Liam spends most of his time watching them and pretending he was Harry and Louis was with him, and it isn't weird or creepy, it just isn't.

Liam's spent most of the year trying to figure out why he likes Louis the way he should have liked Danielle and he's only come to one conclusion. He's gay. And tonight he has enough alcohol in his system to test his theory. His eyes land on Zayn and it's perfect because Zayn is his friend and would definitely help Liam out. 

He quickly drags Zayn into the nearest empty room and doesn't bother shutting the door all the way. He wastes no time in kissing him. Zayn is shocked for a moment, but he still kisses back and they fall into a steady rhythm, too caught up in each other to notice that Louis has walked in on them. They also don't notice his crestfallen look and the tears that form in his eyes. When they pull away Liam explains that he thinks he's gay, but not for Zayn, because he is already too far gone over one person. Zayn knows it's Louis and understands. He saw it coming and it's fine really. He can get over it.

Harry finds Louis crying and asks him what's wrong. Harry should have seen it coming when Louis says Liam. He should have known that there was always more to them than just friends, but he didn't, so it hurts to know he isn't first in Louis' heart. He understands though. Louis couldn't just turn his feeling off and it might take some time, but Harry will get over it.

Turns out it doesn't take him long at all because later in the night when Louis emerges from his hiding place to find Zayn and Harry making out. It doesn't really hurt and maybe Louis was never that into Harry at all. He doesn't tell Liam that his new boyfriend is already cheating on him. He doesn't even talk to Liam for the rest of the night.

*

The year that follows is a mess. Liam and Louis don't speak at all, but it's clear they both want to. Louis attended all of Liam's track meets in the spring and Liam made sure to watch Louis in the school play and musical. They both stood in the back and admired from afar, so neither knew the other was even there.

Louis still didn't know exactly what went on with Liam and Zayn, but he knew they weren't dating, because Zayn and Harry had started going out, and Liam seems perfectly okay with it. He and Harry seem to get along fine now and Louis couldn't help but wonder if Liam was just overly protective or if he was jealous. Him and Zayn obviously have some history so it would make sense for Liam to be more jealous when Zayn dates Harry. It just doesn't add up. Of course Louis never considers the possibility that Liam could feel the same way about him. 

Niall, Zayn and Harry have tried to convince them both that the other felt the same way but they didn't buy it. And instead of talking, they just pine instead. Figuring not knowing is better than rejection. Until Louis turns eighteen, nothing happens at all, but history has a habit of repeating itself.

Louis is on stage for closing night of the play, which happens, again, to fall on his birthday. Usually he does his best to not focus on the audience, because they distract him, but somewhere during the second act he notices a familiar face. Not one he expects to see here, now, but it is him. Liam is standing there shyly smiling and offering a thumbs up when he meets Louis' gaze and maybe Harry and Niall were right, maybe he never stopped coming. Regardless, him being there gives Louis the confidence to finish the play with a bang.

When the play is over Louis is the last to leave, and just like five years ago Liam is standing, waiting and holding a bouquet of flowers. 

“Bravo,” he smiles awkwardly. Louis is silent for a moment, but as he did in the past, he throws himself at Liam, but instead of an embrace, they find themselves in a lip lock. 

It's spectacular really, even though they are too eager to find a rhythm and it just ends up sloppy and messy, it makes sense though, because both have been waiting so very long. Everything fits and the moment is perfect, but it has to end eventually. Air is a necessity. So they pull apart, still clinging tightly to each other.

“You were really great out there,” Liam tells him breathlessly, before placing another peck of reassurance on Louis lips upon noticing the older boy had gone pale.

A beam catches on Louis' face, “Only when I noticed you,” he admits.

“No, you always are, I should have told you after every single play. This should have happened ages ago,” Liam frowns.

“What matters is that it's happening now,” Louis goes in to kiss him again. It's softer this time, with them knowing they will have all the time in the world to do it later, “I love you,” he whispers without thinking when they pull apart. Liam is silent and Louis begins to freak out, pulling out of Liam's grip.

“No,” Liam says holding him in place, “I love you too, I just didn't think that you would. I love you so much,” he rushes the words out so they can kiss once more sealing the deal. 

So it may have taken them a good amount of time to figure it out, but they have more time in the future to enjoy it, and that. That's what matters most.


End file.
